


midnight whispers

by lobnster



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, im sorry i can only write fluff, theyre just in love ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobnster/pseuds/lobnster
Summary: It's the middle of the night and also the middle of a thunderstorm. Apparently, someone's still not used to thunder.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	midnight whispers

**Author's Note:**

> there's a mild mild MILD mention of a slight panic attack, if that's triggering to you don't be afraid to click off :)

A deafening crack of thunder boomed so loud it shook the house, loud enough for George to bolt awake in a cold sweat. Shakily inhaling a deep breath of air, he rested his elbows on his pulled-up knees and rubbed his temples, mind wandering.

Soft moonlight trickled through the slightly opened black-out curtains, occasionally the room would light up when a flash of lightning struck. The thunder was a constant rumble, disturbed only when overpowered by a particularly loud roar. His phone sat idly on the small nightstand.

After taking a few seconds to calm his beating heart, he let his head rest on his arms. Jaggedly inhaling another slow breath of air, it dawned on him he really needed a drink.

Groaning, he hesitantly dragged himself out of the bed, weakly throwing the covers off. Hand absent-mindedly searching for his phone before limply grabbing it. His feet barely lifted themselves off the ground as he trudged through the hallway.

The kitchen was quickly illuminated by a flash of light, before being plunged back into the dark. Lazily pulling his phone out of his pocket to turn on the flashlight, George opened the cupboard, stretching to reach a glass (which might only be because Dream always put them on a higher shelf so George would ask for his help. He never did).

His fingers brushed the sides of the cup as he delicately balanced the glass in his hand. A loud thud snapped him out of his haze. 

It took him a second to process where the sound had come from. Searching the living room, Patches was sound asleep, her chest slowly moving up and down. the only logical option was Dream’s room. It was common for him to wake up, but mostly he was quiet, scared he’d wake someone else (George) up. A small flicker of worry wormed itself into George’s consciousness.

Setting the glass down on the counter, he made his way closer over to Dream’s room. Hesitantly resting his ear against the door to listen in. Everything was deadly quiet other than the steady rumble of thunder.

Still, the thought that something was wrong wouldn’t leave his mind. Gingerly, he knocked on the door, when there wasn’t a response, he quietly cracked it open.

The underlying worry had been minimal before, just a small seed planted in the pit of his heart. But spiked vines quickly began to grow and wrap around his heart, squeezing it until his chest felt tight at the sight of Dream curled up around himself, shaking.

Carefully, he pushed the door open just enough to let himself in before quietly shutting it behind him. 

The room felt heavy, the air had the consistency of molasses, each inhale of breath was sickening. But nothing could compare to the pure dread of the person he spent nearly every hour with, every secret, every moment with. The person he adored, the person he _loved,_ shivering and alone in a broken room.

Not putting much thought into what would be the best thing to do, other than the fact he needed to _do something goddammit_ , he made his way over to Dream.

Warily, George gently placed a hand on his shoulder, close to the base of his neck, Dream’s body went rigid at the touch. Dream’s eyes snapped up to meet his and George couldn’t help but realize just how much he resembled a cornered animal.

Slowly, his body relaxed under George’s touch and he subconsciously leaned into it. His lips turned upwards in a timid, barely noticeable smile. One of George’s hands reassuringly dragged a thumb up and down Dream’s exposed collarbone, while the other smoothed out the crease between his eyebrows. 

Sighing, he hopped on the bed behind him. He propped up a pillow behind his back and against the headboard, wrapped his arms around Dream’s waist, then situated the taller between his legs. 

Euphoria was something George had ever felt at night. It was late night whispers over call, smiles you could hear, 3 a.m. chess games, names murmured in a soft tone almost as if they were a promise. It was simply a feeling. A feeling he thought he could never touch, never grasp, something he never could feel with his own two hands. An ocean away. 

Yet, here he was with his whole world wrapped in his arms.

And his world let his head rest back to lean on George’s shoulder, then gingerly took the other’s hand to play with his fingers.

George tilted his head to rest on top of Dreams, hair tickling the side of his face. “So,” his voice was hushed, “you’re scared of thunderstorms?”

A disgruntled huff left Dream’s lips, “I never thought to tell anyone. Thought you’d probably laugh or something.” His voice wasn’t any louder than George’s and was slightly slurred from exhaustion. He traced small shapes into the back of George’s hand.

George giggled quietly, “Yeah. I would’ve if I didn’t see it myself. Still have half a mind to tease you over it.” Dream moved from playing with George’s fingers to intertwining them with his own, “I mean, think about the headline material. ‘Florida Man Scared of Thunderstorms Despite Living In a Place Where Hurricanes Are Common.’”

“I think that’s quite a mouthful for a newspaper headline.”

“I think you get the idea and are just giving me a hard time.”

There was a small pause. “Yeah, yeah I am.” 

Their room shook at the sound of another sudden rumble, making Dream nearly jump out of his skin. The shorter could hear the other’s heart beating frantically, a cold sweat breaking near his hairline.

Noticing the sudden change in atmosphere, he pulled the taller even closer to him, arms securely around his waist, kisses in his hair, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, promising never to let go. Never to let his world out of his reach.

And every thunderstorm after that, they would stay huddled in their favorite person’s arms. Blissfully aware that they were together, and were more than a voice or screen. They were something permanent, something unbreakable. Something as insignificant as a sudden loud noise couldn’t tear apart, because they were each other’s, and each other’s only.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter i draw n just talk about dnf :]


End file.
